


Slobby Smarts

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: October Batch 2019 [7]
Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Diapers, F/M, Soiling, diaper use, slob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Hubert decides to check up on his crush, Pascal. Problem is, now that peace has come to the world, she's gone back to her worse habits...
Relationships: Hubert Oswell/Pascal
Series: October Batch 2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533488
Kudos: 4





	Slobby Smarts

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous.

After dealing with the threats to the world from Lambda to the Little Queen, the heroes that did the deed were left with a lot of time to themselves. Some of them used that time efficiently... And some of them, like the engineer Pascal, used the time all to herself.  
  
Something that ended up intriguing the young Hubert, the bespectacled gunslinger that had fought by her side and gradually fallen for her natural charms. After all, since they had been busy trying to deal with those world-ending threats, he never did get a proper chance to watch her all by her lonesome.  
  
Now that they were all staying at his childhood home, there was more than enough time to both let Pascal do what she liked to do on her own time... while also leaving that very same time up for the young man to watch her work from a distance. If he was careful enough, maybe she wouldn't even come close to noticing him...  
  
One thing did run through his mind as he approached her guest room, as a soft gulp echoed throughout the hall. He had heard about her 'quirks' from Cheria, but that did not deter him. Sure, she might not be the type that really got into baths or personal hygiene, but that didn't mean that she was utterly detestable... right?  
  
The blue-haired youth approached the guest room door, only to immediately flinch as a horrid stench hit his nostrils. "What in heaven's name..." Hubert muttered to himself as he covered up his nose, before peering in through the crack left between the door and the frame. His eyes quickly widened as he saw exactly what was the cause of the stench...  
  
His beloved Pascal. The girl that he harbored a crush on and the same girl that he was quite impressed with... was laying on the bed with her face sinking into her pillow. At that very same time, her panties were on full display...  
  
And so was the bulge in the back, which radiated with the stench that was still trying to attack his poor nose. Plain and simple, the young genius had shit herself in her sleep, and she absolutely didn't care. Learning this left Hubert a little stunned as he kept watching from behind the door, holding his breath...  
  
How could she just lay around like that? Wasn't she a genius? Wouldn't geniuses be more concerned about their awful habits and try to break them to be more... Oh who was he kidding, he knew that Pascal didn't care about the kind of vibe she gave off. His brother had told him all about how they met, and he knew that she was a lost cause in that regard.  
  
Still, he kept on watching. Maybe she'd get up and realize her issue, clean up and get ready to work on her various devices...  
  
"Hhnnn... Aaaa..." The young genius cried out as she stretched her arms into the air, giggling a little as she pulled her face off her pillow. "Man, that was a great nap! I feel so refreshed after catching all those winks... whatever winks are, I don't think sis ever explained what they were..." Pascal muttered to herself as she rolled onto her back.  
  
Only to then feel the sensation of her mess squishing up against her cheeks, prompting a little nervous giggle from her lips. "Oops. I made another accident n my sleep. Maybe I should've worn those diapers that sis always packed..." The white and redheaded genius laughed before reaching down to squeeze the lump of poo in her panties before grinning. "Nah, making a mess in panties always beats being dry and boring in a diaper. I don't really get why she'd try and convince me otherwise, but that's adults for you!"  
  
Hubert felt a few droplets of sweat running down his brow as he kept on watching, silently feeling a little pressure building down below. She was actually into that kind of filth. He knew that she wasn't into bathing, but openly trying to mess herself and enjoying the feeling of having it rub up against her buttcheeks... Disgusting.  
  
Yet at the same time, perplexingly intriguing. He pushed his glasses up a little more as he tried to endure the stench, while his eyes firmly remained on his crush...  
  
"Nooooow... What does little Pascal do with all the time she's got on her hands..." The short girl muttered to herself as she rubbed both her chin and the bulge in her panties, humming to herself as she tried to put two and two together. There were so many of her inventions that hadn't been finished, and she had so much time on her hands now...  
  
A grin then slipped right back onto her lips as she squatted down, panting a little before a quick burst of gas 'frrrt'ed out of her behind. "Aaaah, that's it, that's what I gotta do today!" A jolt of lightning ran through her brain as she suddenly hit her eureka moment through a simple fart, something that no doubt, in turn, made Hubert fear for his future relationship with her if she was going to hit her intellectual advancements all through that kind of filth.  
  
A fear that just kept growing as he saw her reaching into her bag of supplies, only to pull out one of the diapers that she had spoken about, opening it up and forcing her face to grind up against the soft surface. "Hmmm! Well, this could definitely work if it wasn't meant to keep things in, so... How about I just..." The genius girl muttered to herself as she pulled out a few papers meant for schematics, as she launched herself into a flurry of drawing and writing in what seemed like just a few seconds.  
  
Before he knew what had really happened, the white and redheaded girl was pushing her staff up against the bag filled with spare diapers, only to grin as all of them merged together into one massive pamper. One that would not allow the wearer to move due to the sheer weight and comfortability of it all.  
  
Given the way she had enjoyed herself, he could only imagine what she was about to do in that thing. Even then, his imagination could never prepare him for the real deal, as his crush climbed into the enormous diaper with a massive grin on her face.  
  
"So, this is supposed to keep my poopies in, is it?" Pascal asked herself as she pulled the enormous waistband up to her bosom, letting it squeeze down on her chest as she started to giggle. "Well, let's put it to the test then. See if it can handle my strongest shits and stay intact!"  
  
She wasn't going to actually do that... was she? Was she going to just... Oh, oh no. Hubert wanted to close his eyes in an attempt to shield himself from the sight that he would never be able to regret seeing, and yet his morbid curiosity kept him staring straight ahead, his cock throbbing at the prospect of watching his future girlfriend defecate herself in a diaper way too large for her...  
  
He could hear the genius straining, gasping and pushing as hard as she possibly could... and mere seconds later, he heard an equally powerful bout of gas blasting from the back of her diaper, as a proverbial brass orchestra played in tune with her excessive bowel movement.  
  
That, however, was only the prelude. As the visible stench from her extreme farts filled the room, they were quickly outdone in both potency and disgust factor by the enormous ropes of waste that poured out of her hole and into her diaper.  
  
Even though it was big enough to reach all the way up to her shoulders, that didn't stop her from filling it to the brim as she felt the brown rubbing up against her skin in all the best of ways, leaving marks that weren't going to be washed off any time soon. She could feel the filth being thoroughly soaked into her body, and it did nothing more than excite her to her very core...  
  
"Pooping's sooooo goooooood!" The genius cried out as she could see just a little bit of her excessive mess peeking out over her waistband, as it managed to leave a little brown stain on her boob...  
  
That single stain was too much for Hubert to endure, as he felt his pants suddenly tightening, his gasps slipping out of his lips and the front of his boxers growing sticky and wet. How could he have climaxed from watching his crush defile herself like this...  
  
To make things worse, Pascal noticed the out-of-place gasp as she turned her body towards the door, giggling as a little bit of poopy stuck out of the front of her waistband. "Hubert! Come in, join me, I always wanted to have fun like this with somebody else, but my sister never let me. Come onnnnn!" She didn't even seem close to surprised or embarrassed to be watched at her lowest...  
  
Despite the diaper around her waist, filled to the brim with her disgusting compost and the way she could practically melt his face right off with nothing but the stench from her body... He really couldn't say no to the way she invited him in. She was too earnest for him to deny. He could only step inside, pushing his glasses up as a single thought ran through his mind, the very same thought that was counteracted by his cock throbbing down below.  
  
What was he getting himself into?


End file.
